Yugi's Depression
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Yugi is in a deep depression, ever since DOOM was defeated. He consistently relives the final events of Yami’s first duel with Rafael. Can Yami and the others help the depressed hikari or will his depression tempt him to evil? COMPLETE! Friendship RafXYug
1. A Deep Depression

A/N: This story strangely enough came to me while I was writing a duel for another popular story, "The Girl Of Destiny"

_A/N: This story strangely enough came to me while I was writing a duel for another popular story, "The Girl Of Destiny". It takes place several months after the DOOM saga. Yugi is in a deep depression, ever since DOOM was defeated. He consistently relives the final events of Yami's first duel with Rafael. Can Yami and the others help the depressed hikari or will his depression tempt him to evil? Enjoy! Also there will be some implied RafaelXYugi but I haven't decided the main pairing yet. The idea is lightly based off Nightmarish Dreams (another popular one). Rafael's story will be explained in more detail later. Rafael's and Yami's description is based from memory._

Yugi Moto stared out his bedroom window with a soft, almost depressed sigh.

This had been going on for days, even weeks since the defeat of DOOM.

"_Here it comes again…"_ Yugi thought as the same flashback that had bugging him for weeks started again.

_Rafael laughed as Yami Yugi stood there, his body smoking from the final blast from his Guardian Eatos._

"_Time for you to pay up Pharaoh…" He teased._

_Rafael was easily 6 feet tall with thick blonde hair and soft but tough sapphire-blue eyes with light silver earrings pressing upward through his right ear._

_His voice was deep and gravely as he was easily around 25 years old but his arms were very muscular indicating he was also very strong along with the fact that he was easily a half-foot taller than Yami. He wore dark brown boots, mainly those you would find on someone out hunting as he was._

_But he had turned to DOOM because of an accident in the past…_

_He slowly walked over until he and Yami were only several feet apart._

"_The Seal of Orichalcos never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride, and this time it's you. And you have yourself to blame, cuz you sealed your own fate when you played that card…" Rafael told him._

_Yami Yugi looked at the ground with a sort of dull smile. His ruby-crimson eyes were tinted almost blood-red because of the Orichalcos Symbol on his forehead. Yami was several inches taller than his host, Yugi but other than that they were virtually the same except Yami had more lightning streaks of blonde in his hair._

"_Now your life force will awaken the great beast…" Rafael teased with a smile._

_Yami remained in the same spot as he felt the Seal try to pull his soul away._

"_No!" A higher-pitched voice cried as the form of Yugi appeared in spirit form, pushing Yami out of the Seal._

"_Yugi, no!" Yami cried as he turned to his younger counterpart._

"_What are you doing here?" Yami asked, both surprised and worried._

"_It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead." Yugi replied, smiling a sort of sad smile as his form disappeared with every word he spoke._

"_**NO!! Yugi!!**__" Yami screamed, the Seal leaving his forehead returning his eyes to their normal hue as he helplessly watched Yugi's innocent soul get snatched away._

"_Adios, your Highness…" Rafael teased once more as Yami slowly fell to his knees, and collapsed with a quiet groan in front of the Guardian duelist as the flashback ended._

Yugi sighed, pounding his open hand with his other which he had made into a balled-up fist.

"_What's wrong with me? Why am I having these flashbacks? Why am I so depressed I can't even duel?"_ Yugi asked himself mentally, forgetting his other half could hear his thoughts.

They had separate bodies when they wished but for now they were still connected together.

"_I wish I knew, aibou."_ Yami replied to him through their link.

Then the phone by his bed rang, but Yugi however made no move to answer it so Yami took physical form with his own body and picked up.

"Hello?" The 5 millennia year old spirit asked.

"Hey Yugi it's Tea." Came the voice from the other line who didn't recognize Yami's voice at first.

"Tea, it's Yami." He replied with a soft chuckle.

Tea giggled in an embarrassed tone on the other line. "Sorry Yami. I always get you 2 mixed up on the phone." She said softly.

Yami chuckled again. "That's all right. What's up?" The spirit asked.

"Well I was wondering if you or Yugi would want to go out to the arcade with me." She answered. It being a Saturday morning, she and Yugi didn't have school or anything related to it.

Yami smiled lightly. "I myself wouldn't mind but Yugi well he just hasn't been himself for weeks now." He replied.

Tea sighed lightly. "He still depressed?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, Tea. The only time he ever even leaves his room these days is for school, dinner or to help Grandpa around the shop." Yami replied, looking at the depressed light.

"I see. Would it be better if Joey and I came over to yours and Yugi's place?" Tea asked hopefully.

Yami's expression brightened. "Sure that may help. He always cheers up when you or Joey visit." He replied.

Tea smiled happily on her end. "Ok Joey and I should be over in about 15 to 20 minutes. See you then, Yami. Bye." She replied.

"Sounds good. Goodbye Tea." Yami replied as he and Tea both hung up at the same time.

Yami looked back at Yugi, hoping he would cheer up at the news.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked quietly.

"It was Tea. She and Joey are coming over to visit for a while." Yami replied.

Yugi gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. "Fine." He replied, trying to sound happy but you could tell deep down he didn't totally mean it because of his depression state.

To be continued…


	2. If Only I Knew

A/N: I would really appreciate it if those that review The Cruelest Heart or Yubel's Twisted World review this story and New St

_A/N: I would really appreciate it if those that review The Cruelest Heart or Yubel's Twisted World review this story and New Student Dreams along with my others. Thanks in advance!_

_Last Time_

_Yami looked back at Yugi, hoping he would cheer up at the news._

"_Who was that?" Yugi asked quietly._

"_It was Tea. She and Joey are coming over to visit for a while." Yami replied._

_Yugi gave a half-hearted smile and nodded. "Fine." He replied, trying to sound happy but you could tell deep down he didn't totally mean it because of his depression state._

_End Flashback_

"Aibou?" Yami asked Yugi, still a little worried over his depression state.

Yugi's soft amethyst eyes met Yami's ruby ones. "Yes?" Yugi asked in reply.

"What's really wrong? Why are you so depressed lately young one?" Yami asked, his worried but loving older brother-like side showing as he looked at the teen whom he shared an identity with as he had virtually no memories of his own past except that he locked away the dark magic of the Shadow Games 5000 years ago, and as a safety measure erased his own mind.

"If only I knew, Yami. If only I knew." Yugi replied softly.

Yami thought for a few moments but mentally cursed himself when he could find no explanation for his hikari's deep depression. Yugi didn't seem to know either unless he had purposely made himself forget his reasoning but Yami brushed that off as he knew how deeply Yugi trusted him with things so the idea of Yugi hiding something from the ancient Pharaoh was simply foolish if not quite comical to Yami for he laughed softly at the thought but Yugi didn't bother to ask what it was his Yami was laughing at, anyway as he doubted it would help him.

Meanwhile at Joey Wheeler's house his doorbell rang.

Joey was a few inches shorter than Yami if not equal in height. His hair is a sort of messy dirty-blonde style while he has brown eyes.

Joey slowly got up from his couch and went over to his door to open it.

He opened it and gasped in surprise. "Tea? What are ya doing here?" The blonde asked her.

Tea had dark brown hair and sparkling crystal-blue eyes. She smiled at her friend as she answered. "Well Yugi's still depressed so I promised Yami that you and I would come over."

Joey sighed lightly hearing his best friend was still depressed but cheered up almost right away at the prospect of seeing Yugi again. "Well let's go." Joey replied, having been already dressed and had his Duel Disk already prepared to duel just in case he needed to in order to snap Yugi out of his depression.

Tea giggled and nodded as she started on the way to Yugi's house while Joey securely locked up his own. "Joey, hurry up!" She called with a teasing grin.

"All right, all right sheesh. Can't a guy lock his place up for safety?" Joey muttered as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Our focus is Yugi, remember?" Tea reminded.

"Oh yeah." Joey replied, blushing.

Tea chuckled and shook her head, lightly.

About 20 minutes later they arrived, hoping they could help Yugi in any way possible for his and Yami's sake.

To be continued…


	3. I'm Missing You

A/N: Here's the long-awaited chapter 3 of Yugi's Depression

_A/N: Here's the long-awaited chapter 3 of Yugi's Depression! Enjoy everyone! Also if you have ideas on how I can improve my writing, explain them in detail and give examples of your ideas in your reviews of this or any of my stories!_

_Last Time_

"_Our focus is Yugi, remember?" Tea reminded._

"_Oh yeah." Joey replied, blushing._

_Tea chuckled and shook her head, lightly._

_About 20 minutes later they arrived, hoping they could help Yugi in any way possible for his and Yami's sake._

Tea opened the door to the Game Shop, hurriedly ushering Joey inside.

"Tea, Tea chill! I'm sure Yugi's fine!" Joey protested.

"Yami wouldn't have asked for us to come over if he was, Joey!" Tea barked.

Yami heard Tea's voice and smiled lightly, knowing Tea and Joey were there; he just hoped they could help his depressed little aibou.

Yugi just looked out his window, seemingly not caring about Joey and Tea's arrival.

Joey and Tea finally managed to quit arguing and calmly went up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yami knowing it was them, opened the door for them and they walked inside.

Yami pointed to where Yugi was, and backed away wanting to see what they had planned to do to help his depressed light.

"Hey dere, Yuge." Joey greeted his best friend cheerfully.

"Hello Joey…" Yugi replied, sullenly as though there was a great burden on his heart and personality.

"What's up Yugi?" Tea greeted, just as cheerful as the blonde.

"Hello Tea…" Yugi replied in the same sullen tone.

Joey noticed this and his eyebrows' raised in concern. "You ok bud?" Joey asked, growing just a little worried.

"Does it matter?" Yugi muttered quietly but just quiet enough that Joey could hear.

"Of course it matters, Yuge. You're our best friend, right Tea?" Joey asked her without technically staring at her.

Tea nodded. "He's right Yugi. Your our best friend so please tell us what's bothering you." She urged.

"Rafael…" Yugi whispered softly, as he blushed slightly.

"What about Rafael, aibou? He's not around here right now." Yami told his hikari.

"I know. What I mean is that I think I miss him." Yugi answered his Other Half.

Everyone in the room gasped in complete surprise.

They couldn't believe what they heard!

Yugi actually missed the Guardian duelist that had defeated Yami and therefore trapping Yugi's own soul within The Seal of Orichalcos.

But how or why he did was still a mystery for the others for now.

Yami was extremely curious on why that was and promised himself that he'd find out to help learn more about what was going on with his aibou.

To be continued…


	4. No One Needs Him

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Yugi's Depression

_A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Yugi's Depression. I apologize for the week-long wait but my mind was basically bone-dry of ideas for this story plus I'd created 6 new stories since then and had to work on them. But now, the wait's over and I finally got an idea! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_Rafael…" Yugi whispered softly, as he blushed slightly._

"_What about Rafael, aibou? He's not around here right now." Yami told his hikari._

"_I know. What I mean is that I think I miss him." Yugi answered his Other Half. _

_Everyone in the room gasped in complete surprise._

_End Flashback_

"But why would ya miss him, Yuge? Have you forgotten what he did?" Joey asked, stunned that his best friend would miss the Guardian duelist.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi asked in reply, his voice returning to the sullen quality it had been as of late.

"He forced da Pharaoh to play dat evil Seal of Orichalcos card and when da Pharaoh lost dat duel, you lost your soul because of dat ding!" Joey protested.

"That doesn't matter, Joey." Yugi replied emotionlessly.

"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Joey asked, a bit puzzled by his friend's statement.

"He wasn't himself. He was brainwashed by Dartz." Yugi replied, still showing immense faith in the Guardian duelist that had unintentionally cost Yugi to lose his soul.

"But Yuge…" Joey whispered, looking a bit hurt that Yugi still trusted the muscular man.

"That's enough, Joey." Tea hissed in a low voice.

Joey sighed softly. "I can't take this anymore. Sorry Yams, sorry Yuge." He replied as he slowly walked out of the room, the emotional stress too much for the blonde duelist to handle emotionally.

Tea watched in understanding as Joey left, wishing she could think of a way to actually help her childhood friend.

Yugi sighed softly as he watched the sky begin to darken and rain begin to fall.

Hundreds of miles away from the city of Domino, a figure stood alone by himself.

It was Rafael.

The Guardian duelist had no idea of Yugi's deep depression or that Yugi had missed him because following the demise of the DOOM group, Rafael had severed his few ties with the group for fear of his own safety.

But what he didn't know was that he was most likely the key to snapping Yugi out of his several-month long depression.

"No one but my Guardians need me…" Rafael muttered as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

To be continued…


	5. Eatos' Message

_A/N: At long last, I've finally been struck with an idea for this fanfic. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter._

_Last Time_

_Hundreds of miles away from the city of Domino, a figure stood alone by himself._

_It was Rafael._

_The Guardian duelist had no idea of Yugi's deep depression or that Yugi had missed him because following the demise of the DOOM group, Rafael had severed his few ties with the group for fear of his own safety._

_But what he didn't know was that he was most likely the key to snapping Yugi out of his several-month long depression._

"_No one but my Guardians need me…" Rafael muttered as he got on his motorcycle and drove off._

_End Flashback_

As Rafael drove, his eyes were firmly focused on the road, despite the increase in rainfall. "Damned rain…" Rafael muttered to himself.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he didn't really have a destination planned. Many times, he would drive around aimlessly, just to clear his head and relax. However, he was soon snapped of his thoughts as his two most treasured cards, Guardian Eatos and Guardian Grarl began to glow, from their specially designed place on his motorcycle.

"Huh? Eatos? Grarl? What the…" Rafael muttered as he drove his motorcycle on to a nearby patch of grass and stopped, making it idle soon after. He held his 2 treasured keepsakes in his hand, soon invoking the spirits of the monsters inside. First came Guardian Grarl.

Slowly a large, brawny muscular creature with a dinosaur-like face appeared in front of him, growling affectionately.

Then came the form of Guardian Eatos.

A shrill shriek pierced the rainy sky as a slight flash of lightning shot down as a Native American-like creature with pure white angel wings and soft amber-gold eyes appeared next to Rafael and Grarl.

"What's wrong, you 2?" Rafael asked.

Eatos smiled gently. "The Pharaoh needs you, Rafael-sama." She said sweetly.

"The Pharaoh?" Rafael asked.

Grarl gave an affirmative growl.

"But why?" He asked.

"We're not sure, but he does need you, Rafael." Eatos answered.

Rafael nodded and got back on his motorcycle, still clutching his 2 Duel Monsters cards and drove off in the direction of Domino, determined to help his former enemies however he could…

To be continued…


	6. The Key Has Arrived

_A/N: It took me awhile but I finally got an idea. This is the next-to-last chapter of 'Yugi's Depression'. The possible sequel hasn't been planned yet. Enjoy this chapter! And don't worry; in the sequel Yugi will go evil for a while._

_Last Time_

"_What's wrong, you 2?" Rafael asked._

_Eatos smiled gently. "The Pharaoh needs you, Rafael-sama." She said sweetly._

"_The Pharaoh?" Rafael asked._

_Grarl gave an affirmative growl._

"_But why?" He asked._

"_We're not sure, but he does need you, Rafael." Eatos answered._

_Rafael nodded and got back on his motorcycle, still clutching his 2 Duel Monsters cards and drove off in the direction of Domino, determined to help his former enemies however he could…_

_End Flashback_

Rafael had a determined look on his face as he kept driving. _'Hang in there, Pharaoh. I'll help you out somehow…' _He thought to himself as he pressed on the accelerator and sped up dramatically faster than he had been driving before…

Meanwhile back at the Motos home…

"Yugi? You said you missed Rafael, right?" Tea asked gently.

Yugi sighed softly, before he spoke up. "Yeah, I do miss him, but I wish I knew why I did…" Yugi answered, a sort of longing in his voice.

"As would I, Aibou." Yami answered, trying to console the little one. Little did the ancient spirit know that the key to ending Yugi's depression would soon arrive in the form of one of Yami's toughest dueling opponents…

Meanwhile back with Rafael…

"I'm almost there. But what could the Pharaoh possibly need me, of all people for?" Rafael mused as he kept driving, seeing the roof of the Kame Game Shop come into the distance about a half-mile away…

Within another 15 minutes, he pulled up outside the Game Shop, the motorcycle's motor idling loudly in the falling rain until Rafael turned it off, before looking at the front door of the quaint little shop.

'_This is it…" _Rafael thought as he walked up the steps and calmly stepped inside, quietly closing the front door behind him.

"Hey Pharaoh! You in there or not?!" Rafael bellowed, figuring it was some kind of setup to lure him there.

Upstairs, Yami's eyes widened in both shock and surprise, not to mention joy, as he knew the vital piece to helping his little aibou had finally arrived. Slowly, he turned to Yugi, skillfully hiding his joy. "Aibou?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" Yugi answered back, quietly.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go see who's at the door." Yami lied, knowing full well it was Rafael; he just hoped Yugi would buy the story.

Fortunately for Yami, Yugi did buy the story.

"Ok, Yami. I'll wait here for you." Yugi replied innocently.

Yami nodded and calmly exited the room, and started slowly and carefully down the stairs.

Rafael looked up and grinned upon seeing Yami's form approaching him. "So, it is you. It's been awhile, Pharaoh." He replied.

Once Yami descended the last step, he ran over to Rafael. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Rafael…" Yami answered happily.

"Don't worry, I know you need help." Rafael answered calmly.

Yami looked puzzled, before he realized that Rafael's Guardian monsters probably told him he needed help. He smiled in understanding before shaking his head. "No it's not me that needs help, Rafael." He explained.

This time Rafael looked puzzled before he spoke. "You don't need my help?" He asked, bewildered.

Yami nodded. "Right, but I have a very close friend that does." He stated.

"Who?" The muscular, Guardian duelist inquired.

"Just follow me." Yami instructed as he re-ascended the stairs.

"Fine." He answered sharply, climbing the stairs, following just behind Yami.

Then Yami slowly opened the door, Rafael entering ahead of him.

Yugi slowly looked up, and his eyes widened in joy and for what seemed like the first times in weeks, he smiled a really happy smile upon seeing the bury, muscular duelist…

To be continued…


	7. Friends And Someday More

_A/N: Well this is it, the last chapter of Yugi's Depression. I only wish that it received more reviews. Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel! And also, Joey doesn't return in the finale chapter, but will make his return in Chapter 1 of the sequel. And in Rafael's story he was 12 when he received Eatos and then 15 when he first met Dartz. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it! One last thing, the island part of Raf's story will be covered in the sequel rather than this one._

_Last Time_

_Once Yami descended the last step, he ran over to Rafael. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Rafael…" Yami answered happily._

"_Don't worry, I know you need help." Rafael answered calmly._

_Yami looked puzzled, before he realized that Rafael's Guardian monsters probably told him he needed help. He smiled in understanding before shaking his head. "No it's not me that needs help, Rafael." He explained._

_This time Rafael looked puzzled before he spoke. "You don't need my help?" He asked, bewildered._

_Yami nodded. "Right, but I have a very close friend that does." He stated._

"_Who?" The muscular, Guardian duelist inquired._

"_Just follow me." Yami instructed as he re-ascended the stairs._

"_Fine." He answered sharply, climbing the stairs, following just behind Yami._

_Then Yami slowly opened the door, Rafael entering ahead of him._

_Yugi slowly looked up, and his eyes widened in joy and for what seemed like the first times in weeks, he smiled a really happy smile upon seeing the bury, muscular duelist…_

_End Flashback_

Yami smiled as well, seeing that Yugi was finally smiling again and his depression was probably over now, at last.

Tea, seeing the boys probably needed time alone, exited the room going downstairs and sitting on the couch.

Rafael's eyes locked on Yugi, and he gasped in surprise. "Hey…you're that kid I captured instead of the Pharaoh…" He said, astonished.

"Yeah, that's right. I let the Seal of Orichalcos take my soul instead of Yami's." Yugi calmly explained.

Rafael sighed and approached the small duelist. "Sorry kid, I…well I…wasn't exactly in the right mind back then." He apologized.

"It's all right, Rafael. Don't worry yourself, I'm fine." Yugi assured the larger, older duelist.

"How can you forgive me so easily, kid?" Rafael asked, stunned.

"Because I know it wasn't your fault. You really didn't want the Pharaoh's soul did you, Rafael?" Yugi queried, getting a strange sort of insight into the man's soul.

Rafael gasped in shock, as he staggered backwards out of surprise. "How did you know?! Tell me!" He shouted, more surprised than angry.

Before Yugi could answer, Yami intervened before a fight could erupt between the 2 of them. "Calm down, Rafael. What he's trying to say is that he knew the real you wouldn't want to take my soul, right aibou?" Yami asked the smaller child.

Yugi nodded, smiling.

Rafael sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, what's your name, kid?" He asked as the 2 hadn't been officially introduced before.

Yugi smiled at him. "I'm Yugi. Nice to officially meet you, Rafael." He said cheerfully.

"Heh…you remind me of my little brother, Sonja…He's a lot like you." Rafael replied, with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Really? How is he doing?" Yugi chirped, not realizing of Rafael's story.

"I…don't know." Rafael answered, tears suddenly filling his eyes before they ran down his cheeks.

Immediately, Yugi's face changed to show deep concern. "What's wrong, Rafael?" He asked softly.

"Long story, Yugi. Here, take a look at these." Rafael answered, pulling out his cards of Backup Gardna, Guardian Grarl and Guardian Eatos. Each of them were heavily bent and worn, along with numerous discolored spots on them, due to the fact that Rafael had used them so many times and because they were very old.

"Whoa! Your cards are almost completely worn out!" Yugi exclaimed.

Rafael nodded, before he spoke up again. "I've played these cards hundreds of times, and even though their falling apart, I'll never replace them! I've sworn to protect them the way they protected me! Cuz 12 years ago, these monsters saved my life!" Rafael stated, a lot of pride in his voice.

"Saved your life? But how, Rafael?" Yugi asked, curious.

Rafael sighed. "When I was a kid, I thought nothing could ever hurt me. My life was perfect…but then Dartz told me that nothing's fair and no one gets what they deserve. And of course like a goddamn idiot, I believed him that life was sad and pathetic…but it's not, Yugi. I oughta know. I used to have everything a kid could ever want…until one day, when everything was taken away from me by that bastard Dartz…"

"What happened to you, Rafael?" Yugi asked, concerned for Yami's former enemy.

Rafael wiped away a few tears as he continued. "After Julian and Sonja gave me Eatos for my 12th birthday, something went wrong."

Yugi's eyes widened in worry. "What went wrong, Rafael?"

Rafael sighed and walked over, sitting down on Yugi's bed, as he'd grown tired of standing.

In response, Yugi sat down on the floor beside Yami, both boys sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting for Rafael to continue.

"The ship we were on was being driven straight into a tidal wave and there was no turning back. Next thing I knew I was reaching out to save Sonja…I couldn't do it. That was the last time I saw my family…" Rafael finished, the tears coming once again.

Yugi ran to the older duelist, embracing him in a gentle hug.

Rafael gladly returned it, realizing that Yugi truly cared about him as did the Pharaoh.

"Then what happened, Rafael?" Yugi asked gently.

Rafael chuckled softly. "I'd rather save that for another day, Yugi." He replied, smiling at him.

Yugi smiled back, wiping away Rafael's tears.

"So, anyway Pharaoh…" Rafael began.

"Yes, Rafael?" Yami asked in reply.

"Who is it here that needs my help?" The Guardian duelist asked.

"Yugi does." Yami retorted quietly.

Rafael nodded, turning to Yugi. "What did you need me for?" He asked gently.

Yugi smiled shyly. "Because I missed you." He answered.

"Me? But why?" Rafael asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Yugi responded.

Rafael smiled, getting a slight idea of what the little one wanted. "You want to be friends, don't you?" He asked, smiling.

Yugi nodded, shaking the older duelist's hand as a sign of their friendship.

Rafael smirked playfully. "So how old are ya? 8?" He guessed, even though he was way off.

"I'll be 18 on my next birthday!" Yugi growled indignantly. He hated being thought of being really young just because he was really short.

"Seriously?" Rafael asked Yami in disbelief.

Yami nodded, chuckling. "Yes. His birthday is in June." He replied.

"Damn! He sure doesn't look 18. I mean I'm at least a foot and a half taller than the little man." Rafael replied.

Yugi glared at the Guardian duelist.

Rafael chuckled, still teasing. "It's true." He replied.

"How's the weather up there?" Yugi snickered, making fun of Rafael's height in that because he was easily over 6 foot, he could see the weather when he was outside.

"Oh, real funny." Rafael muttered.

"Yeah, I thought so." Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled, heading down the stairs to where Tea had been waiting.

"So how'd it go? Is Yugi ok now?" She asked anxiously.

Yami smiled happily and nodded. "He's finally out of it, thanks to Rafael."

Tea smiled happily back. "I'm glad, Pharaoh." She said.

"So am I Tea. So am I." Yami answered.

"Rafael?" Yugi asked, calming down from his laughter from his playful teasing at the Guardian duelist.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Think we'll ever be more than just friends? Like how I am with Joey?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Rafael nodded. "Someday we will."

Yugi grinned. "I look forward to that."

Rafael grinned back. "So do I, little man." He teased.

Both boys laughed, finally happy for the first time in weeks…

THE END!!


End file.
